


Shameful

by starduster



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, consensual almost-shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduster/pseuds/starduster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Largo knows he should feel bad about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameful

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if anything is particularly incorrect in terms of the game's plot; at the time of publishing this I haven't beaten the game yet, but I know enough spoilers to not fuck anything up too bad.

He really should feel bad about this.

He really should feel terrible about how his dirty secret is illegal _everywhere_ and that if _anyone_ besides himself and the other involved party were to find out his ass would be thrown in jail faster than he could blink.

Largo really should feel bad about fucking Sync.

It started not of his own instigation; that’s his one point to fall back on, that Sync started it.  It was _one night_ that started this whole train wreck, after a particularly taxing battle during which Sync had been injured and there were no medical supplies or seventh fonists around to take care of him.  So Largo, ever kind, had filled the boy up with whiskey to dull the pain and went about tending the wounds himself.  Drunk Sync was as touchy-feely as no one Largo had ever met before, and one thing led to another and they wound up fucking in their inn room.

Of course, Largo’s very conscious of the fact that he didn’t exactly try very hard to resist the boy’s advances.  He put up a little fight— _“You’re only fourteen, dammit!”_ —but with Sync draped all over him and touching him in places where no fourteen-year-old should be touching a grown man, what was he supposed to do?

And if nothing else, Sync certainly… _enjoyed_ their encounter.  He was enthusiastic to the end, all bucking hips and moans and screamed cries of Largo’s name.  It was all Largo could do to keep him quiet enough to prevent the innkeeper from making sure he wasn’t in the middle of a murder.  When it was all said and done, when Sync was passed out covered in sweat and cum and with a little more leaking out of his ass, it really occurred to Largo what he’d just done.  He’d gone and defiled this child, already a mess and now probably even more fucked up than before. 

And so he cleaned Sync up as best as he could, tossed a blanket over the boy’s prone figure, and took the remainder of the bottle of whiskey back to his own bed on the other side of the room.  And somewhere in the alcohol haze he notices the small warm body crawl into his bed and spoon up behind him and Largo knows he’s good and fucked over now.

The morning went better than he figured it would.  Sync had woken up before him and had showered and dressed by the time Largo dragged his hungover ass out of bed, and despite a rather pronounced fucklimp, he showed no sign of being particularly bothered by the fact that he’d spent the previous night having wild sex with a man old enough to be his grandfather.  And the cheeky grin he flashed Largo let him know that he remembered _everything._

He’d hoped desperately that it would be a one-time thing, fueled by alcohol and stress, then Largo was finding himself rubbing one out to the thought of the boy writhing under him and knew that it wasn’t going to be. 

The second time was completely sober.  Largo’d been sitting in his own quarters, minding his own business at his own desk when the brat strolled in and locked the door behind him, taking his mask off and throwing it to the floor in one fluid motion.

“Hey, Largo.”  It was sharp and seductive and Largo cursed himself for the way he felt his brain being aroused simply by the sound of the damn kid’s voice. 

“I’m busy, Sync.”

“You’re not too busy to fuck me, I hope.”

And Largo, in his biggest show of self-control yet, managed to take his papers and pen and stow them safely in his desk before walking calmly around the desk to Sync, fisting a hand in green hair and kissing him so hard he swears his lips feel numb. 

“Take your clothes off and go lie on my bed.  I’ll come deal with you in a moment.”

Sync looks like a damn puppy about to go for a walk with its master.  Largo can feel the excitement radiating off him, and again is painfully reminded that the person he’s about to stick his dick in is fourteen.  Sync bounces off to the adjoining bedroom, and Largo sighs as he goes about making sure the door is locked and the blinds are shut.  He doesn’t think it would be very good for someone to find them in the middle of this.

When he enters the bedroom he’s greeted by Sync naked as the day he entered this cruel world, sprawled out on Largo’s bed like it’s exactly where he belongs. 

Sync comes three times that night before he passes out from exhaustion, but not for lack of trying.  When Largo, already teetering on the edge of orgasm, can’t hold out any longer, he finally pulls Sync off his perch astride Largo’s waist and pushes him back into the bed, straddles the boy’s shoulders and nudges his cock at his lips.  Sync takes him in greedily, pulling him sloppily to a harsh climax.  He tries to catch some cum on his tongue but winds up with most of it on his face.  Largo, heaving out breaths and admiring his handiwork, has enough of his mind left to reach back and finish Sync off, bringing him to his third orgasm by which point he’s firing dry.

They sit there, breathing hard until Largo runs his hand tenderly through Sync’s hair and raises from the bed to get something to clean them off with.  When he comes back with a washcloth Sync’s already asleep, curled up and breathing evenly.  He cleans him off gently, wiping his face and between his legs to wick away the sweat and cum and smell of sex.  He watches the boy for a moment, watching his chest rise and fall evenly before climbing into the bed next to him.  Sync snuggles into him, as much as Largo wishes he wouldn’t, and Largo fights the urge for a long time before gathering Sync in his arms and settling down into sleep.

He should feel bad, he knows.  But if he can bring some sort of meaning to the poor kid’s life, something to bring him a little enjoyment, then maybe it’s not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So this pairing just popped into my horrible head and I wrote this damn thing on a whim. It's fucked up, and if you need me I'll be in hell.


End file.
